supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Web/Roleplay
Idea by: Ftag, Edme, Icy, Frost, Ace Info: The NiiVan scientist Fel-Kor is opening a portal. Meanwhile, in Natura, Simia, Zirack, and Plixatus, similar events are occuring. Connections between the planes are potentially enlightening but could also be catastrophic if war breaks out, not to mention the Cosmic Beasts, which may decide to exact vengeance on those who disturbed their sleep. RP Characters: Fel-Kor (Ftag) Alex (Icy) Seurok (Edme) Kayle (Frost) Pit (Icefern) Gibs (Johnson ace) In Dyrem... Fel-Kor was jubilant! He had finally succeeded in making audio contact with another plane, even if it had only been for a few seconds. "Now, if I only redirect the exoplanar vector... reconfigure the transmit function... I've got it!" He opened the permanent portal but discovered that there was no other end. He had only opened a Cosmic Broom Closet. Ftaghn Talk 21:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) In Natura, Alex and his horse finally made it back home after Alex was kidnapped by Chimeras. Icewish ♥ 21:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Kayle was traveling through the Eparatum Mountains in northern Plixatus. The Great Mage College was nearby. 00:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok glided above the mountains. ☆Edme☆ 01:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor sat down, dejected. He decided to look through his telescope. He observed the beautiful quad-star system of Almach, noting a solar flare aligned with a planet. Ftaghn Talk 02:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) There was a flash from the Great Mage College. Kayle staggered back. Something definantly wasn't right. 02:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The portal in Fel-Kor's apartment began to glow and open. Fel-Kor rubbed his eyes in amazement. Two new exits that had certainly not been there before materialized. One was on a mountaintop, and the other in a dark attic room. Ftaghn Talk 02:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok blinked in amazement. He saw a flash on the mountaintops. He decided to investigate. ☆Edme☆ 02:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) A portal opened up in front of Kayle. Stepping through, she wondered how the mages up at the college were able to create anyting like this. 03:57, March 21, 20 00:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC)13 (UTC) Fel-Kor jumped back. Out from one of the portals came one of the most unusual creatures he had ever seen! Ftaghn Talk 14:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Arietem was grazing in a feild. Icewish ♥ 14:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Are you some kind of bird-monster or something?" Kayle calmly asked Fel-Kor, "Because if you are, I would ask you would not eat me, and instead eat my bow or something. I would hate to mess up your place with my blood." 21:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Eat you?" Fel-Kor was intrigued. "What gives you that idea? And I'm not a monster." Ftaghn Talk 23:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok noticed a portal was there where the flash was. He went inside to see two strange creatures talking. He immediately turned to a puddle of freshwater. He used this to hide from others. ☆Edme☆ 23:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Whup, what's that? I don't leave puddles in my apartment..." said Fel-Kor. Ftaghn Talk 00:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "It came out of the portal-thingy I think." Kayle replied. 00:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) The puddle started to take Seurok's form. He then turned back to his original state, he turned to air. ☆Edme☆ 00:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle's jaw dropped open. "Y-y-you're made of air!" 00:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 01:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Fascinating!" said Fel-Kor. "I must document this- FOR SCIENCE!" Just then another portal opened to a field. Ftaghn Talk 01:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem saw the portal, then ran to go find Alex. Icewish ♥ 01:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "No snapshots! Please no snapshots! Who are you?" Seurok asked, "And where am I?" ☆Edme☆ 01:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You are in the land of imagination!" answered Kayle. Laughing, she said, "Actually I have no idea. I'm pretty sure he can answer that," pointing to Fel-Kor. 03:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You're in my apartment in Dyrem, capital of Issendrix." Fel-Kor thought of something. "What say we go to a cafe and get a bite to eat while you two tell me how you got here?" Ftaghn Talk 12:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You want me to go to a cafe with alien birds?" Kayle asked. "That sounds like the coolest thing ever!" 13:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Alex and Arietem walked through the portal. They found themselves in a room and had no idea where they were. Icewish ♥ 15:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor greeted Alex at the door. Ftaghn Talk 17:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem neighed angrily at Fel-Kor and stood protectively infront of his owner. Icewish ♥ 18:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Can you tell him that i'm a friend?" asked Fel-Kor. Ftaghn Talk 18:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to Alex. "Do I know you?" 21:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Alex reached into his pocket and fed Arietem a carrot, which seemed to calm him down. "Um, I don't think so," said Alex to Kayle. Icewish ♥ 21:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle continued to study him, "You sure? You seem like this one kid.... what was his name? Chaos or something?" 22:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Why does everyone keep calling me that? No, I'm Alexander. I don't even know anyone named Chaos," he replied, sounding annoyed. Icewish ♥ 23:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Wait. What planet are you from?" Ftaghn Talk 23:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Natura," replied Alex. Icewish ♥ 01:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Interesting... I noted a huge electrical surge emanating from Natura a while back. Knocked out my power for a week! You dont think-" Ftaghn Talk 01:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I live out in the country, so their isn't electricity where I live," he replied. Arietem started to glare at Fel-Kor angrily. Icewish ♥ 02:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, in Simia, Lord Primius was having diner at the royal treehouse. His butler saw a strange portal at the bottom of the trees and jumped.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:16, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor took Alex, Kayle, and Seurok out to a deli for lunch and to discuss what had happened. Meanwhile, the portal through which the butler had jumped opened in Natura (if it's okay with Icy.) Ftaghn Talk 13:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The farm animals fled at the sight of the butler. --- "Thank you," said Alex. "But I think I better be getting home now, my brother won't like it if I'm away from the farm too long." Icewish ♥ 14:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit found himself in Natura. "What is this place?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The Simian butler looked around at the animals. "What is thy scurvy beasts?" he asked, expecting an answer from the animals who he thought we like him. "My name is Gibs!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) A wild cervidea mare spotted Pit and Gibs. She started neighing angrily and stompped her hooves to try and scare them away. Icewish ♥ 15:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit pulled out his bow, aiming it at the cervidea. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Kayle, while fidgiting with her tiny steam mechanism, aksed Fel-Kor, "So how did you open a portal into our world? And more importantly, will it remain open for long?" 16:01, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The mare reared up on her hind legs and tried to scare Pit away. In the forest close to the mare, two foals were seen watching the "fight." Icewish ♥ 16:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit strung an arrow, not sure if to fire yet. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The two foals stepped out of the forest slightly. They looked terrified. Icewish ♥ 16:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "It will remain open if there isn't a blackout." Fel-Kor said confidently. "And I've opened a portal into your world with my sonic generator." Ftaghn Talk 16:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Weird," Kayle replied. "There was a huge flash from the Great Mage College right before the portal appeared. I thought they opened it using magic or something!" 17:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "I saw a flash too," Seurok said. "Um, do you have any Onos berries? Or do they not have them in this planet?" ☆Edme☆ 17:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Gibs watched the creatures before pulling out a spear. He dug it into the ground a loud sound could be heard. "Silence thou strange beasts!" He shouted towards the strange horse creatures. He wondered who the strange creature with the wings was.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Abby watched what was happening outside from inside the house. She was really frightend and she wished her older brothers were here. Icewish ♥ 20:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit fired an arrow at a tree near the mare, hoping it would frighten her. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The mare stood her ground, afraid that the two would try to hurt her foals. Icewish ♥ 21:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay